ditfandomcom-20200214-history
D.I.T. Literary Universe
The D.I.T. Literary Universe (DLU) (designated as Mutantry-2001 in the D.I.T. Multiverse) is a major book franchise and shared fictional universe that is the setting of many adventure-oriented books independently produced by D. Isaac Thomas. The shared universe of the books was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, and characters. The first book to be released in the D.I.T. Literary Universe was The Prime Poppies (2006), followed by Journey to Planet 12 (2008), Superquack (2010), Journey to Planet 12 II (2010), The Man Who Talked to the Wall (2011), ''Zero to Hero'', ''Pride of the Super Babies'' (2011), ''The Blabberish Singer'' (2011), ''The Coming Darkness'' (2011), ''Revenge of Hell Burnbottom'' (2011), ''An Ended Generation'' (2012), ''The Rise of the Serpent'' (2012), ''The Final Chapter'' (2012), The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 (2013), ''Dawn of Transcendence'' (2014), [[The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B.|''The S.M.S.B.]] (2014), [[The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle|''The Last Battle]] (2014), ''The Fate of the Towers'' (2014), Superquack II (2014), [[The X-Children: Where Are You Now?|''Where Are You Now?]] (2015), ''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid (2015), ''The Return of the Verasect'' (2015), [[Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?|''When is Prehistory?]] (2016), [[Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased?|''Why Has The Storm Ceased?]] (2016), [[Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness?|''Where is the Darkness?]] (2017), [[The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat|''The Latest Threat]] (2018), [[Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?|''Who Will Hold Dominion?]] (2018), ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (2018), [[Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?|''What is a Bloodbath?]] (2018), [[The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit|''The Inferno Relit]] (2019), Shields (2019), Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude (2019), and ''The New Order'' (2019). Numerous upcoming books are slated for publication in the following years. The books within the D.I.T. Literary Universe have received critical success. Books Stories inspired by the universe Non-canonical stories *''Survival of the NoHeads'' *''Mr. Demonic NoHead: Ways of Abomination'' by Roxy Karparan *''Mr. Crooked NoHead: Lockdown'' by Roxy Karparan *''Mr. Demonic NoHead: Dynasty of Evil'' by Roxy Karparan Recurring characters *Richard *Annie McCallin *Savannah van Dukas *Superquack *Morgan *Baby Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Annabeth Black *Sheriff Bladepoint *Reba Silo Walltalker *Steven Thompson *Summer Petersen *Josh Hogan *Charles *Valiera Nelson *Zachary Brown *Tori Newell *Roxanne Waterston Gallery ''Part One: Prelude to Peace Pride_of_the_Super_Babies.jpg Part Two: The Downfall of Evil The_Man_Who_Talked_to_the_Wall-0.png Book_II.png Z-FINAL-BOYS-VS-GIRLS-POSTER-570.jpg Revenge of Hell Burnbottom.jpg The_Final_Chapter.jpg Part Three: The Growing Universe Superquack_2_cover.jpg Prequel 1.jpg Second-hero.jpg Prequel III.jpg Prequel 4.jpg Part Four: Truth Eternal'' LatestThreatLogo.jpg Before The SMSB 5 Logo.jpg InfernoRelitLogo.jpg Shields.jpeg Trivia *A recurring theme in the solo books is that the main protagonist often isn't the one who defeats the main antagonist or needs help from an ally to do so. **Yidd is pushed into the Yuckious Hole by Savannah van Dukas. **Mr. Baby Tutu is killed by Morgan multiplying the Quack-mobile so Superquack can throw it at him, and uses a protective field to shield him from debris. **The Keeper is arrested by police officers interfering. **Baby Intelligence's fights with Mr. Stupid NoHead and Hell Burnbottom were interrupted by Lindsay Kellerman, who in all fairness is the protagonist in later releases. He does not defeat Karkamel, who disappears due to a paradox, nor the Lord of the North, who proceeds into battle and ultimately gets shot by Coach Dorber, and Force Baby saves him from Annabeth Black by shooting her. He is also separated from the Dark Woman and loses to the Dark Flame, being rescued by Captain Forcier. ***However, he does defeat Minister Maggot and the Gladiator independently. **Janice Walltalker saves Roy Walltalker from falling off a roof in Timbuktu so they can deal with Reba Silo Walltalker, who they end up rescuing. **Steven Thompson loses nearly every fight with Emily Watson. Vincent Organa, Micheal Watson, Helen McKeen, Charles, and Summer Petersen all have to rescue him, with Summer killing Emily. **Suzie's machines overloaded and exploded, leaving her defenseless against Roy Walltalker. **Annie McCallin was not actually present for the final battle, where Charity Hirz lost her balance and fell. **Leonard witnesses the Lord of the Stone's demise, but doesn't help bring it about. **Zachary Brown is subdued by the Dark Priest until Izzy rescues him. **Copper and Leven stop Jacob Ricker from winning the bet on Field Day. **Tom sacrifices himself to kill Larry the Debaser, saving Gerekrigkit in the process. **A few exceptions are Potty being killed by Wayne and Charlie Corner being killed by Summer Petersen. External Links * * References Category:D.I.T. Literary Universe